20 Facts About Johan and Judai
by ChibiHikariIchi
Summary: 20 things about Johan and Judai as a couple. Shonen-ai. Spiritshipping.


**Lizzie: **Another story! ^.^

**Muse Judai:** What's this one about?

**Lizzie: **You and Johan!

**Pairings: **JohanxJudai

**Warnings: **BoyxBoy, mentions of sex and sex toys. Slight AU

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX.

_Flashbacks_

-x-

1. They were undoubtedly the cutest couple in Duel Academy.

_Johan and Judai are walking and holding hands, a hoard of Yaoi Fangirls are watching avidly._

2. Their first picture as a couple was when they had both fallen asleep on the couch and they had unconsiously snuggled together.

_"Awwww, that's so cute!" Rei squealed, pulling out a camera and snapping a picture. The scene she was talking about was the one on the couch. Johan was asleep and had his arm wrapped around a sleeping Judai, and had rested his head on the brunette's shoulder. Judai had turned towards Johan and had laid a hand on the bluenette's chest an was resting his head on Johan's shoulder._

3. When Johan and Judai were ready to make the next step, the only thing that had held them back was not having a clue what to do. Unfortunately, Fubuki had sensed this and had given them both the talk.

Both boys agreed they'd _never _talk about it again.

4. Judai's favorite picture of them both was on their wedding day, and it showed Judai pushing cake into Johan's face.

_"Hey, Johan." Judai said. Johan instantly turned just to get cake in his face. There was a the flash of a camera and Judai burst out laughing._

_Of course, he was too busy laughing to notice Johan scooping up some cake until it was shoved into his face._

5. They had only ever been walked in on one time while they were having sex, and it was by a very flustered Sho.

Sho hadn't been able to look either boy in the eye for months.

6. Their first kiss had been clumsy, and both of them couldn't help but laugh whenever they looked back on it.

_Johan and Judai had just confessed to each other and the gap between them was closing._

_They both closed their eyes as they got closer._

_And closer._

_And closer..._

_"OW!" Both boys cried as their noses crashed into each other. They both looked at each other, holding their noses, and burst out laughing.  
_

7. One of the most memorable gifts they had received since they had become a couple, was from Fubuki on Judai's birthday.

_"FUBUKI!" Judai cried as he looked in the present he had just opened._

_"What?" Fubuki asked innocently._

_Johan looked over Judai's shoulder curiously, and his face instantly flamed at the contents. It contained a cock ring, vibrator, chocolate scented lube and a pair of black lacy panties._

_"I thought you might use them tonight." Fubuki said, waggling his eyebrows suggestively. He then had to duck the book that was thrown by a very red faced Johan._

8. Surprisingly, Judai had been the one to name their adopted daughter.

_"How about Serena?" Judai suggested, holding the baby girl they were trying to adopt._

_"Serena..." Johan mused. "I like it."_

9. They argued like any couple did, but they never stayed mad at each other long.

_"I'm sorry... I shouldn't have said all that." Judai apologized._

_"No, no, you're right. I should be helping more with Serena." Johan replied, pulling Judai into a hug._

10. Judai was known as the hero, but he had been the one to cry when Johan proposed to him.

He cried at the wedding too.

11. Johan was pleasantly surprised that Judai tasted of chocolate.

But what Johan really loved about it was that Judai was also as addicting as chocolate

12. Judai honestly couldn't tell you what Johan tasted like, it was a mix of sweet earthiness and the salty tang of the ocean.

But Judai still found it addicting.

13. For all that people argue that Judai was the girl in the relationship, Johan was the mother hen.

_"Have you got your school supplies?" Johan asked worriedly._

_"Yes 'Tou-san." Serena sighed._

_"Have you got your lunch?"_

_"_Yes, _'Tou-san."_

_"Just let her go to school, Johan!" Judai cried exasperatedly from upstairs._

14. Johan was a possessive boyfriend, something that was good at times.

_"Hey baby, wanna dance with me?" A voice slurred. Judai turned round to see a man who was extremely drunk._

_"No thanks." Judai said politely. Judai tried to move away but the man gripped his arm tightly._

_"Or maybe you just wanna skip the dancin', Hmmm?" The man asked._

_"Please let go." Judai pleaded, struggling to pull himself away from the man's grip._

_Suddenly, the man was pushed away and a pair of arms wrapped around Judai's waist._

_"He said no, so leave him alone." Judai was extremely relieved to hear Johan's voice._

_"Who the hell are you?" The man asked angrily. _

_"His fiancé." Johan hissed. The man instantly paled and left quickly._

15. When their friends had found out about their relationship, the reaction they had gotten was unexpected.

_"About time!" Asuka cried and the others nodded in agreement._

_"Huh?" Johan and Judai chorused._

_"We thought you two would never notice that you loved each other." Jim said, the others nodding again. Both Johan and Judai blushed, but smiled brightly._

16. Judai had turned out to be a very good drawer, which wasn't surprising since Judai had drawn the Neo Spacians when he was little. But Johan did have a favorite drawing.

_"What's this Aniki?" Sho asked as he flipped through a notebook he had found on Judai's desk, so far it was full of drawings of duel monsters._

_"My sketchbook." Judai answered, glancing at it._

_"Really? You're good at sketching then... Wow." Sho said. Johan looked over Sho's shoulder and saw a fully colored picture of him sleeping and cuddling into a smiling Judai._

_"When did you draw that?" Johan asked curiously. Judai looked at the drawing and blushed slightly._

_"Well, you had fallen asleep and we were near a mirror, so I could see it and I couldn't help but draw it." Judai said sheepishly._

_"I love it." Johan said, giving his boyfriend a peck on the lips._

17. Judai's first gift to Johan was a photo album. It hadn't looked all that special until Johan had opened it.

_Johan gasped as he looked at the pictures. It was full of pictures of his parents, who had died when he was three, and he hadn't had that many pictures of them before._

_"When you told me your parents had died in a car crash I went and looked for people that knew them, asking if they could spare any pictures for you. As you can see, there were a lot of people who sent some." Judai said softly, watching Johan's response to the present._

_"Thank you Judai, thank you."_

18. Johan had known he couldn't top Judai's gift, but he still tried.

_"Johaaan, were are you taking me?" Judai asked, stumbling after the bluenette. It was hard to follow him blindfolded after all._

_"You'll see." Johan answered patiently. They walked in silence for a while before Johan stopped Judai._

_"We're here." Johan said and pulled the blindfold off the brunette. Judai gasped. They were on a cliff's edge and the ocean below was a stormy blue, but the main part was in the sky. It was a cloudless night and Judai could see millions of stars._

_"Wow..." Judai whispered._

_"I used to come here all the time when I was little." Johan told the smaller boy, who just smiled and kissed him._

19. Many people said that Johan was sweet, kind and loving when he had proposed to Judai. Johan knew he had been a nervous wreck.

_"And I kinda want to begin our lives as graduates by securing one part of my life. Judai?" Johan asked.  
_

_"Yeah?" Judai answered from beside him. He had been chosen along with Johan to make a graduation speech and they had decided to do it together  
_

_"Uh, Ever since I met you, there's been some amazing moments, and those moments increased when I started dating you." Johan started, taking both of Judai's hands into his own. "And I don't ever want those moments to end so, Yuki Judai."_

_Johan took a deep breath and got down on one knee, pulling out a box and flipping it open to reveal a diamond ring._

_"Will you marry me?" Johan finished, looking up to the now stunned boy. The area was now extremely quiet as they waited with baited breath for Judai's answer. Judai shook of his shock and smiled._

_"Yes!" Judai cried. The crowd burst into applause and Johan stood up, slipping the ring onto the boy's finger. They then kissed to the cheers of the crowd._

20. They were absolutely, totally and completely in love with each other.

_"I love you Johan." Judai said suddenly as they were watching the sunset._

_"I love you too, Judai." Johan replied and closed the gap between them_

The End

-x-

**Lizzie: **Aaaaaw, I like this! I hope you readers did too!**  
**


End file.
